1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are related to communication management, and particularly to a mobile phone alert system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phone failures often occur unexpectedly. For example, the battery may run out before a phone conversation with a person has ended, or a phone conversation may abruptly end due to bad reception. In these instances, the receiver of the phone conversation may not know the reasoning behind why the conversation has ended, causing confusion.